MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type
The MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type is the commander variant of the MS-05B Zaku I. It is featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics The differences between this mobile suit and a regular MS-05B Zaku I were small. The only major differences were a second shoulder dome on the right shoulder, the striking (and often misleading) white and silver custom paint job, and a new shield mounting the fearsome heat sword seen on the MS-07B Gouf. The obvious bonuses of a commander’s type mobile suit aside, the MS-05S was little different from the standard Zaku I being used by the Home Defense Corps, and various out-of-the-way Zeon bases. Armaments ;*105mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however, its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*120mm Machine Gun :Another standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. ;*Heat Hawk Type 5 :An axe-like melee weapon, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle :The main gun of the HT-01B Magella Attack main battle tank, it is remodeled as an MS artillery weapon. The Top Cannon was mainly used for long distance ground combat and can be loaded with HEAT or APFSDS rounds. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. It is fed by a 5 rounds magazine. ;*90mm Assault Rifle :A new assault rifle likely developed under the United Maintenance Plan as a weapon that can be used by various Zeon mobile suits in various environments. ;*Shield :A defensive armament originally developed for the Gouf series, it stores a heat sword. :;*Heat Sword ::A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf series. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword's blade is heated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity. Initially, the weapon's blade is made of a polymer compound that has undergone a shape memory treatment, and thus is stored inside the weapon's grip when not in use and upon heating, will expand out of the grip and took on the shape of the heat sword's blade. This polymer compound was later replaced by easier to produce ceramic materials. The heat sword is sometimes referred to as heat saber. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :As part of the United Maintenance Plan, new weapons were produced that could be used by various Zeon mobile suits such as the MMP-80 90mm machine gun, which was the upgraded version of the MMP-78 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. The machine gun is fed by a 32 rounds magazine. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher can be attached to the left forearm of Zaku I. It is similar to the model used by the MS-06D Zaku Desert Type and MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon. History The MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type was the personal mobile suit of Maj. Gerhart Schmitzer, the founder and leader of the Midnight Fenrir Corps. Before the One Year War, Schmitzer was already a decorated mobile suit pilot, and in the opening days of the war proved himself as a soldier. However, during an attack on a facility in New Guinea to clear the way for the Operation British colony drop, Schmitzer was severely wounded in action when a booby-trapped railgun facility blew up. Schmitzer survived, though his injuries prevented him from returning to active combat duty. Despite this handicap, Schmitzer persuaded Admiral Kycilia Zabi to create the Midnight Fenrir Corps. Under his command, the Midnight Fenrir would go on to distinguish themselves in the One Year War. Despite the restriction from combat duty, Schmitzer still used his MS-05S in training missions and in simulations, providing a valuable service to his team even though he could not fight. Gallery Ms-05s-zaku-commander-card.jpg|Zaku I (Gerhart Schmitzer Custom) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms-05b-fenrir.jpg ms05s_p03_GerhartSchmitzer_PS4GundamVersus.jpg|Zaku I Commander Type (Gerhart Schmitzer Custom) as seen on Gundam Versus MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type (GS) BO2.png|Zaku I Commander Type (Gerhart Schmitzer Custom) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Notes and Trivia Reference ms05s_p02_Information_MSGSideStory_MissingLink.jpg|Zaku I Commander Type: information from Gundam Side Story: Missing Link ms-zaku1s.jpg|Zaku I Commander Type: information from Gundam Battle Operation External Links *MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type on MAHQ.net